Various film coating compositions are often sprayed on the outer surfaces of manufactured products so as to protect the product from damage during further processing and/or transporting. The film coating should be easily and uniformly applied to only the desired surfaces of the product, that is, without overspray or sagging of the applied coating composition, even on vertically oriented surfaces, before the composition sets to form a film. The film coating should also be easily removed without leaving residual material thereby necessitating further cleaning or treatment of the product.